1. Field
Embodiments relate to a protective window for a display device and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals, e.g., mobile phones or personal information terminals, may include a display unit to display an image, and may use a protective window for protecting the display unit from an impact from outside and inflow of foreign matters.
Such a protective window may not only protect the display device, but may also show a color in an area excluding (e.g., around) an area where an image is displayed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.